1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication, and more particularly, to a system controlling inter-cell interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are limits to improving a data transmission rate of a terminal located in a cell boundary due to interference from other cells. An inter-cell cooperation communication is used for improving the data transmission rate of the terminal located in the cell boundary, and may be one of various candidate technologies to be applied to an LTE-Advanced system of 3GPP.
An inter-cell cooperation communication for OFDMA downlink that is discussed for the LTE-Advanced system may be classified into the following two fields:
1) Joint Processing: A terminal receives data transmitted from a plurality of transmission points.
2) Coordinated Scheduling: A terminal receives data transmitted from a single transmission point such as a single cell generated by a base station or a relay. Scheduling, precoding, or beamforming of the terminal may be performed by a cooperation of a plurality of cells.
A multi-cell cooperation transmission scheme described in the present embodiments is not limited to a general cell. Hereinafter, a cell includes a concept of a relay node. A multi-cell cooperation transmission/reception scheme may be applied to various cooperation transmission/reception types, such as a cooperation transmission/reception between general cells, a cooperation transmission/reception between relay nodes, a cooperation transmission/reception between general cells and relay nodes, and the like. Inter-cell communication is needed to perform the cooperation transmission/reception. The inter-cell communication may be performing through a backbone network connected to a network, may be performed through a dedicated line directly connecting cells, or may be performed through a wireless communication between the cells. In the wireless communication between the cells, radio resources used for the wireless communication may be a portion of a frequency band used for communication between a cell and a terminal or may be another frequency band separated from the frequency band used for the communication between the cell and the terminal.